


Hidden Things

by badwolfbadwolf



Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q has an affinity for plugs with tails attached.  Just a bit of porny goodness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salios/gifts).



> For Salios, who gave me this prompt on [tumblr:](http://badwolfbadwolff.tumblr.com/post/59466628815) *cackles* Smut, eh? Well, my brain automatically went to toys, I don’t really know why. The first one to come to mind are butt-plugs that double as tails. Bond finds out that Q has a fondness for them (and Q is terribly shy about it) through something as odd as wearing one in public as a costume ‘prop’ without anyone knowing what exactly it is (assume Bond tugs on it). Or by snooping through Q’s things. I vote for the first option!
> 
>  
> 
> Just a bit of porny goodness with toys! (It's the second option, sorry love.)
> 
> And I <3 Salios for encouraging my dirty brain to write.

"No, no, not that drawer!" Q reached up to grab at James’ wrist ineffectually before falling back on the bed in an exasperated, embarrassed heap.

James gave Q a little waggle of eyebrows before pulling said drawer open with his usual annoyingly smug look. He perused its contents, blue eyes lighting up with a mischievous glint as his greedy hands rummaged around to find all kinds of interesting things.

“I’d no idea you were such a pervert, Q,” he said, pulling out one particularly large toy while Q threw an arm over his eyes.

“Just… leave it… please. Come back to bed. Let’s just shag the normal way and forget all this.”

James paused, fingers stroking over an unseen item while his face grew increasingly thoughtful. “Not a chance, love. Now that I’ve seen these…” He picked up another plug, placing it on the nightstand. “I won’t be able to get these images of you out of mind. Of your arse filled up, being stretched, all full and waiting for me.”

Q groaned, pulling up his legs while his cock hardened in his pants. Damn James and his silky voice. And why hadn’t he thought to put those things further from prying eyes?

Q’s eyes were still closed so he only felt James’ heavy form rock the bed as he settled on his knees next to him. Q's cheeks burned a rosy shade of pink and he rolled over, burying his head in the pillow. James’ warm hands ran down along his back and over his arse, pulling his waistband down slightly and brushing lightly against his skin.

“James,” Q murmured, unsure if he was asking him to continue or asking him to stop. He stiffened as he felt soft fur sliding against his legs and he knew immediately what James had plucked from the drawer. Q groaned, rolling over completely, pressed nervously into the blankets while he felt James watching him from above.

The prickly hairs of the tail tickled his legs, drawing awareness to the skin of his thighs and every part of his body that James was touching. He felt James’ hands slide under his waistband and smoothly pull the pants off, the cool air of the bedroom and James’ eyes on him both exciting him and making him flustered. The slide of cold sheets against his body as James moved behind him, still not touching, was torturous. Q let out a little mewling sound, hips moving backward to seek out some type of contact.

“Patience, love,” James purred before pressing his lips to the small of Q’s back. Q’s skin jumped against him and his legs slid further apart. He burrowed his head further into the pillow, the lack of vision allowing him to free himself from his anxious mind and his worries of work and expectations and rules of propriety.

James tutted, his finger sliding downward to rub against Q’s entrance while Q bit his tongue. “You’re so eager, little pet.” He removed the digit only to bring it back, lubricated and soft and pressing forward. He pushed inward, feeling Q’s body clenching hotly around him. James rained tender kisses along Q’s hip, the other hand continuing to tickle his skin with the little hairs on the tail. James pushed in a second finger while Q grabbed at the pillow, head tossed to the side now, eyes squeezed tight and lips parted in a lovely sigh that didn’t quite escape.

“Are you ready to be filled up, Q?” James asked, voice soft and rich against the warming skin.

Q nodded into the pillow wordlessly, limbs tight and cock so very hard against his stomach. He tensed up as he felt the toy sliding against him, between his cheeks, pressing into him. James soothed down his back and over his hip to hold him gently before pressing the toy in further. Q whimpered as he felt it slip in a little further and a little further, his body incredibly sensitive and his breathing so very shallow. It just kept going and going and then James was finally finished, rubbing his thighs and whispering praise into his spine before littering kisses along the bony ridges of vertebrae.

Q took in shaky breaths before rolling over, feeling the plug shift within him and the soft fur scratching against his inner thighs. He glanced up to look James in the eyes for the first time since they had started, a little startled at the pleased and possessive look present there. James wrapped his arms around Q’s thin body, easily pulling him onto his naked lap. He draped the long legs over him, sweeping a hand along the muscles of his back, down along his arse and over the tail that was now hiding between his legs.

“Q,” James said into his neck, lips and tongue exploring while Q’s body curled and trembled. James pushed on the base of the plug causing Q to mewl out and clutch to James’ shoulders. “You are perfect, my little pet.”

Q purred against him.


End file.
